


Do(n't) Interrupt

by mrmara



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bottom Eve Polastri, Bottom Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Edgeplay, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Protective, Punishment, Soft bondage, Thighs, Threesome - F/F/F, Top Eve Polastri, Top Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, hitting it from behind, not really strapping but like: yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrmara/pseuds/mrmara
Summary: After Villanelle has dinner with Aaron Peel and his sister (2x06), which she potentially botches, she ends up going home with two women. Upset from the near catastrophe of the dinner, Eve shows up at Villanelle's apartment while she's busy with company.





	1. just stopping by

I.  
The shadows cast across the living room of Eve’s house as she enters remind her of her present situation. It’s been a long day and she should be tired, but she’s too upset. She’s upset, for the most part, that her husband is gone and that he was the one to leave her. She’s upset that she couldn’t figure out how to put together her new coffee table from Ikea. And most importantly: she’s upset that Villanelle didn’t read the file she carefully crafted for her dinner with Aaron and his sister. She could’ve blown the whole fucking operation. Eve wonders if maybe she secretly wanted to. That thought quickly scatters away as she remembers that Villanelle would do anything to please her, but this doesn’t stop her from having the need to get a rise out of Eve. Eve doesn’t want to, and she doesn’t not want to, but she decides she’ll indulge this need. And she’ll do it tonight. 

Before Eve even turns the lights on in her house, she steps back out the door. 

Villanelle, who had just finished taking a leisurely stroll home with two beautiful girls, is now underneath them in her robe. It was easy enough to get them back to her place, and even easier to get them nude. People really lack caution these days, Villanelle thinks, she could’ve been anyone. It hadn’t been but two minutes that they were at her place before stripping down to nothing. Villanelle reminisces and appreciates the ease of it all as the two women straddle her on her large, circular bed draped in only the finest of satin sheets. 

Villanelle is sitting upward, arms around both women, rocking them back and forth while they take turns kissing her lips and fondling her breasts. Villanelle is still in her robe, however both girls are completely naked, which she of course doesn’t mind. They are quite exquisite. One blonde, the other brunette. 

The girls situated on Villanelle’s lap become ravenous and push her back into the bed. Villanelle’s head hits the mattress with a soft thump and one of the girls giggles, while the other squeaks “oops.” “Good girls,” Villanelle teases playfully. Villanelle’s legs are spread and each girl saddles onto a respective thigh. The girls sit up and begin making out with each other, while Villanelle stays leaned back on the bed, watching the scene unfold. The girls are riding Villanelle hard and Villanelle can begin to feel her thighs becoming sticky with fluid. Her robe is bunching up slightly, but it’s remained on somehow. Villanelle wraps her arms around the smalls of the girls’ backs and helps propel their motions forward into her. One of the girls, the blonde, takes a break from kissing her friend and leans forward into Villanelle, beginning to pick up immense speed. The blonde puts her mouth to Villanelle’s ear and begins to let out primal moans. Villanelle is very good at reading bodies and knows that the blonde is close, hearing her lustful noises rise in pitch. She’s surprised that the girl is even this close, they haven’t even been on the bed ten minutes yet. Villanelle removes her other hand from the small of the brunette girls back and puts it behind the blonde girl, aiding her towards climax. The blonde girl’s breathing begins spasming and Villanelle urges her forward saying “Good girl, come for me.” The blonde girl's nails begin clawing deeply into Villanelle's back as she's consumed by their collective heat. The brunette has taken the backseat and is gladly watching on as the blonde girl rides Villanelle to the point that her body is shuddering and she’s charging completely into Villanelle’s body. The blonde girl is entirely exhausted and whimpers as she catches her breath against Villanelle’s chest. “You take direction well,” Villanelle teases as she playfully pats the blonde girls bum. The brunette giggles, but is secretly impatient for her own turn. 

The blonde girl rolls over off of Villanelle’s lap and onto the bed. Villanelle’s stare becomes icy and moves over to the brunette. “You didn’t think I forgot about you, did you?” Villanelle picks at the other woman. “I’d hoped not,” the girl says as Villanelle engulfs her with her muscular arms and slides her over to where Villanelle is. Villanelle leans in close to the girls lips, “I love your hair, it’s so…brunette.” The girl laughs and begins sliding her long, pale fingers down into herself. “Is that all you love?” She says with a seductive smile. Villanelle licks her lips and voraciously flips the girl backwards onto the bed. 

II.  
After a relatively short commute, Eve arrives at the bottom of Villanelle’s apartment. She doesn’t bother knocking, and to her surprise the door is unlocked. As soon as Eve enters the lower level of Villanelle’s apartment, just before the stairs, she can hear noises coming from above. It only takes a moment for the noises to click. You asshole, Eve thinks. Villanelle left her door open for a reason, knowing that Eve might drop by after the shit she pulled at dinner.

Eve doesn’t even consider leaving. She gallantly walks up the stairs and is less than shocked to find a young, beautiful brunette girl straddling Villanelle with one hand under her robe, while another girl, equally as young, but blonde, watches from the other side of the bed. 

Villanelle looks over the brunette girls shoulder as she drives her into her body and catches sight of Eve. Villanelle’s eyes are dark, cold, and full of arousal. She doesn’t stop immediately. As the brunette girl lets out a deafening moan, the blonde girl turns, notices Eve, and asks Villanelle, “do you have a roommate?” Villanelle stops what she’s doing, chuckles, and removes the brunette girl from her lap. The girl looks up at Villanelle as if she’d just been slapped across the face, “you’re done?” “I have a guest,” Villanelle replies respectfully and with the slightest tinge of humor. 

“Villanelle,” Eve barks out of nowhere. “Villanelle? I thought her name was Veronica…” the blonde girl comments softly. “Don’t interrupt,” Villanelle says frankly. Villanelle moves to the edge of the bed, still wrapped in her silk cloak. “Hi, Eve” she finishes, awaiting Eve’s statement of purpose. “It’d be great to speak to you, if you’re not wrapped up with anything,” Eve says with a smart tone and a candied look in her eye. Villanelle’s blood is pumping. Of course. Villanelle gets up to stand and motions around to let the girls know they should pack up. Villanelle holds Eve’s eyes as the two girls get up and begin locating various articles of clothing. One girl, the brunette, reaches over to Villanelle and asks “May I have my uhm-“ and Villanelle cuts her off, “Oh, yes.” Villanelles feels around herself for a moment and removes a pair of lace panties from the waistband of her robe. Eve’s harsh eyes move over and land on the brunette now. She rolls them ever so slightly and gives a small, sinister smile. One that elicits as much anger as it does annoyance. Villanelle notices Eve’s performance and forms a grin, excited to see her act this way. 

“Should we call?” one of the girls says after they’ve gotten dressed and collected their things. Villanelle opens her mouth to spread an excuse, but before she can Eve snarls “I’d just go, if I were you.” Villanelle is both impressed and aroused by Eve’s behavior. The girls quicken their pace and exit the room. Eve’s glare hardens in on Villanelle, who is playing the guilty puppy who’s just been caught pissing on the new rug. Eve is enjoying this, surprisingly. 

“You didn’t read the file,” Eve finally says harshly. “That’s what you’re actually mad about?” Villanelle is quick to reply. Eve’s face shifts. “It seems like you’ve been exceptionally misbehaved lately,” Eve says. “And what would you like to do about that?” Villanelle replies, “should I be punished?” Eve walks forward until she’s face to face with Villanelle. “You ought to be.”


	2. good, baby

I.  
Eve stands before Villanelle, hot with anger, lust, and power. Villanelle remains careful in front of her, making no movements, eyes cautious and wanting. They’re close enough to feel each other’s breathing. Eve’s is heavier despite Villanelle being the one who just finished fucking two women. Villanelle is waiting for Eve to say something further but is growing rather impatient.

“Can I take your bag?” Villanelle breaks the silence. “No, I can invite myself to put it up, thanks,” Eve remarks as she chucks her mediocre-looking handbag across the room. Villanelle raises her eyebrows and her eyes widen as she says “I was just being hospitable.” “Oh, I could see that,” Eve throws back at Villanelle. Villanelle’s eyes glisten and she tries to hold back an excited grin. Villanelle ducks into Eve as if to kiss her and then intentionally falls back onto her bed. Eve’s anger only rises with this act. Villanelle is sitting atop the bed on her knees, back curled over as she continues to look up at Eve, like a small child waiting to see if their parent is going to put them in the corner. Eve turns away from the petulant girl on the bed and makes her way into the kitchen. Sifting through drawers and cabinets, she finally comes across a bottle of vodka. It’s expensive, just like Villanelle. And that makes her furious too. 

Eve doesn’t bother getting a glass, she just thrusts her head back and takes a deep swig of the hefty liquid. On the other side of the apartment, on the bed, Villanelle’s giddiness grows. She can tell Eve is outside of her comfort zone. Enough for Villanelle to pounce on the opportunity to egg her on and push all the right buttons. 

After another hefty swig Eve sets the bottle on the counter and rips her outer jacket off, leaving only her slacks and blouse on. It’s a quaint look, but a solid one. It suits her. From across the room, she hears Villanelle peep out, “I’m thirsty, too.” Eve chuckles through the ridiculousness and anger surrounding herself and walks over to the bed, bottle in hand. 

She motions for Villanelle to make her way to the edge of the bed, and she obeys. With one hand, Eve pushes Villanelle’s sweet, messy hair back from her face and puts the tip of the bottle into the space between Villanelle’s lips. Eve is looking down into Villanelle’s face as she tilts the bottle up and holds the back of her head sternly. After a long sip, Eve begins to lower the bottle from V’s lips and, before she removes it fully, Villanelle slips her tongue along and inside the tip of the glass bottle, forcing Eve to watch. Forcing her to want her. 

The bottle now completely off Villanelle’s lips, and the lustful looks still being passed between the two, Eve moves her hand behind Villanelle’s head to her cheek and caresses the soft, young, malleable skin of her face. She remembers what it feels like to be this youthful. This fresh. 

“Stand up,” Eve demands. Villanelle’s face peaks with curiosity, but she does what she’s told. “Yes, boss,” she replies as she rises from the bed, now standing taller than Eve, but somehow it still doesn’t feel that way. There’s now only a couple of inches between the two women, and Villanelle is eager to close the gap. Before she can, Eve makes another demand- “take off your robe, Oksana.” Villanelle doesn’t protest the demand or the fact she used her real name. She complies slowly, taking her time to undo the tie at her waist and carefully slips one shoulder off at a time. She knows the waiting is only making Eve more rabid. Before Villanelle even removes the whole robe, Eve pushes her back into the bed saying, “God, you’re an asshole.” Parts of her breasts are showing but the robe remains hanging onto Villanelle’s frame. “But a cute asshole,” Villanelle plays back to Eve from the bed as she finishes removing her cloak. “There,” she says as the final stretch of silk drops from her body. 

Eve walks her eyes up and down Villanelle’s bare body; a masterpiece. Villanelle lays on the bed, unabashed as she also walks her eyes up and down Eve’s body, imagining what exists underneath her boring business casual. She wonders if she’d have time this week to buy her more clothes. As they size each other up, Eve notices a glimmering film on Villanelle’s thighs, no doubt from the two young girls. Eve is both repulsed and aroused by it. “Go take a shower,” Eve orders Villanelle. Villanelle sits up and leans forward, “but I’m fine right now, right here, Eve...” “I said go clean yourself up, I’ll wait,” Eve commands once again. Villanelle lets out a bratty sigh and rolls her eyes slightly as she concedes to take a shower. She only pretends to be slightly hurt, but in truth, she wants to bathe anyway. She wants to get the musk of the two other girls off her so she can instead replace it with Eve’s. 

Just as Villanelle is about to exit the room and step into the bathroom, she turns to Eve and asks “would you like to watch?” Eve considers the proposal, but instead silently sits down on the bed. Villanelle lifts her shoulder. Oh well. Eve’s loss. She knows where to find her. 

II.   
It’s been about ten minutes, which wouldn’t seem like a long time, but for Eve it feels like forever. What could Villanelle be doing in there? Maybe she was trying to lure Eve in by making her wait. Eve resents it, but it might just work. Eve is about as impatient as Villanelle. Perhaps they’re more alike than she knows. 

Eve gets up off the bed and walks across the apartment to the entrance of the bathroom. All of a sudden she can smell coconut oil, flowers, honey, mint, and every other pleasant scent that she’s ever smelled. This strong, brewing aroma alone is awakening. She peeks in through the crack of the bathroom door and can see Villanelle’s long, wet body through the glass enclosure. Her head is under the fountain and for the first time, Eve sees Villanelle’s sweet, honey hair turned dark by the water. Suddenly it’s as though she’s seeing her in a new light, even though her hair and body contain the same flow and elasticity as before. Eve’s never seen Villanelle wet and she feels like a quasi creep, even though she knows Villanelle wants her to be watching. 

After a brief moment of soaking in the water, Villanelle cuts off the water and says coolly, “would you hand me a towel, Eve?” Eve’s taken aback because she hadn’t even noticed Villanelle open her eyes at all. Eve steps into the bathroom and reaches upward to a rack stacked with towels, picking a fluffy pink one she thinks Villanelle would like. “Step out,” Eve says softly but sincerely. Villanelle opens the glass door of the shower and teases one leg out, then the other, and then she’s right in front of Eve, nude. All of her. 

“Are you going to dry me off?” Villanelle says childishly. “Kneel,” Eve says as she leads Villanelle to the floor with her eyes. Villanelle is enjoying this new play and she kneels before Eve, gladly. Eve unfolds the towel, drapes it over her hands, and begins rubbing the towel over Villanelle’s soaked head. She’s working her hands around Villanelle’s head as though she’s making pottery. Villanelle closes her eyes and a small sigh releases itself from her mouth. It’s been so long since anyone rubbed her head or played with her hair. 

“Which one did you like better?” Eve asks out of nowhere. “Hm?” Villanelle isn’t confused, but she wants to hear Eve say it. “The girls, which one did you like better?” Eve says again, this time more pressing. Villanelle opens her eyes and Eve removes her hands from her head. “The brunette.” “Good answer,” Eve finishes. She drops the towel to the floor and walks out of the bathroom. 

III.  
Eve is laying back on Villanelle’s bed. Is she finally starting to tire? Not likely, but it’s a nice thought that runs through her mind. Villanelle saunters out of a closet, endowed with a long, satin nightgown she hopes Eve will rip off. “Why’d you put that on?” Eve questions Villanelle as she makes her way across the room to the bed. “Are you proud of me?” Villanelle says, ignoring the question. Eve sits up, posture pronounced. “For what?” She asks accusingly. “Oh, Eve...” Villanelle says condescendingly. Eve doesn’t take this lightly. As soon as Villanelle is within distance Eve grabs her waist and pulls her onto the bed, situating herself on top of her. Eve holds Villanelle’s arms to the bed, and Villanelle lets her even though she knows she’s stronger than Eve. Did you think you were impressing me?” Eve starts in again. “Wasn’t I?” Villanelle refutes as she slips her long, muscular leg around Eve’s waist, pulling her in close. Eve pulls up Villanelle’s long, satin gown with her help, and dives into her body. All of a sudden, Villanelle can feel something rubbing up against her. She knows this feeling, it’s a gun. It’s her gun. It’s strapped around Eve’s hip and she plunges it forward further into Villanelle. The shaft of the barrel is being manipulated by Eve to ride up against Villanelle’s ripe groove. Villanelle whimpers, more for Eve than herself. Eve starts a motion with her hips and Villanelle’s legs start grasping Eve’s waist, tighter and tighter. “Is this my punishment?” Villanelle says in a low voice. “I’ll decide that,” Eve says swiftly and flips Villanelle onto her stomach in one motion, then plunges back into her. Villanelle can feel Eve’s gun from behind, sinking into her most tender area. 

Eve starts the motion again, this time harder and with more ferocity. Villanelle goes to lift her upper half from the bed to get leverage on Eve, but Eve wields her back into the mattress, bringing her chest down into Villanelle’s back. Villanelle lets out a “Humph!” and smiles. She’s all Eve’s. “Afraid I’ll make a run for it?” Villanelle jokes to Eve, who is still grinding into her from behind. “Do you really want to try that?” Eve questions Villanelle as she slides a hand down under Villanelle’s abdomen, pulling her hips and bum upward to knead at a different angle. Villanelle lets out a gasp. She’s surprised, to say the least. This wasn’t Eve, not as she knew her, but she liked it, loved it even. The hand that Eve just used to shift Villanelle has now made its way down to the front of Villanelle, making its way over the curve of Villanelle’s soft skin. Eve can feel the heat already, and she knows if she continues she’ll soon enough discover warm wetness ready to be explored. She brings the hand back up to Villanelle’s abdomen and continues using it to goad herself into Villanelle, picking up a bit of speed, impassioned with the thought of making Villanelle cum. The heat of Eve’s craving is blinding Villanelle and she’s almost embarrassed at how much she’s enjoying this, being taken this way. Villanelle is already close, Eve can tell, and she’s making high-pitched, disjointed noises. Eve continues the gesture until she can feel Villanelle’s legs start to writhe and shake from behind her. Villanelle’s noises are piercing and carnal and her hands are clawing at the sheets. Eve is infused with so much power for the first time in the relationship. It’s intoxicating, she can see why Villanelle revels in it so much. Eve wants to make Villanelle cum, probably more than Villanelle wants to cum, which seems impossible, but she wants to see her face while she does it. So Eve stops. 

As soon as Villanelle feels Eve pull off her she turns around and seizes her waist, “What are you doing, Eve?” she manages to produce while heavily panting and throwing her body into Eve’s. “No, no…” Villanelle stammers frantically, attempting to beckon Eve’s hips back into her own like a hypothermic craving heat. Eve’s propped on her knees, allowing the tension between the two to rise and giving Villanelle time to beg. “I was just about to-“ Villanelle starts. “I know,” Eve acknowledges. Villanelle’s looking up at Eve with almost tears in her eyes, ripping at Eve’s shirt like a child who wants their mother to pick them up. She’s about to get furious, but Eve presses her back into the bed before she has the chance to. “You want me to see how good of a girl you are, don’t you?” Eve enchants Villanelle. Villanelle rapidly shakes her head up and down, nodding wildly. 

Eve straddles Villanelle and establishes a back and forth movement that teases a lip bite out of Villanelle. “Maybe you are a psychopath,” Villanelle says as all the muscles in her body tense up in anticipation. Eve puts her thumb over Villanelle’s plush, imposing lips and Villanelle takes this opportunity to produce her tongue and sensually suck Eve’s thumb. “Maybe you are a good girl after all,” Eve reciprocates. Villanelle melts at this comment. Eve slowly removes her thumb from Villanelle’s tantalizing clasp and moves her hands down to Villanelle’s breasts. Villanelle’s chest caves in to catch air as Eve mulls her fingers softly over her nipples. Eve has never seen Villanelle this governable, and she’s astonished she is the one capable of bringing her to heel. 

Villanelle can’t wait any longer and begins to thrust upward into Eve, who remains straddling her. Eve pushes a hand at the base of Villanelle’s abdomen, “No, good girls are patient,” she says, knowing her own proclivity for impatience. Villanelle almost snarls, but she doesn’t want to risk having to wait any longer. Eve backs off of Villanelle’s hips and moves lower on the bed so that she can spread her long, toned legs. “Beautiful young lady,” Eve remarks without meaning to. Eve traces her hands along Villanelle’s inner thighs slowly, tickling with one and clawing with the other. Villanelle begins to budge her hips again, but Eve decides that she’ll allow it. Eve grabs Villanelle’s thighs and slides her down into herself. Once again, Villanelle feels the familiar stock of the gun against her. Villanelle reaches a hand down and begins to caress the gun, looking up at Eve lasciviously and making sure to press the gun into where she knows Eve’s clit to be. Eve’s abdomen surges as Villanelle eggs her on. Eve rips Villanelle’s hand off of her and lunges forward into her. Villanelle wraps her arms around Eve and digs her nails into her surprisingly sculpted back. Villanelle lets out a grateful cry as Eve slides her arms under her back to get more leverage over Villanelle’s body. Eve controls Villanelle tightly in an embrace as she continues to pilot their activity.

Villanelle wouldn’t normally enjoy being dominated, but because it’s Eve she’s more than ok with it. In fact, she’s secretly been craving this for a long time, and so has Eve, apparently. It takes everything in Villanelle’s power not to close her eyes from the pleasure because she wants to see Eve. Villanelle has once again latched her legs around Eve’s waist, using them to drive Eve further against herself. Eve permits this. Eve’s face is in the crook between Villanelle’s neck and shoulder and her scent is so strong it makes Eve pick up momentum. “Will you be good for me, baby?” Eve whispers in Villanelle’s ear. Villanelle replies by digging her nails even deeper into Eve’s back, no doubt drawing blood this time. Their magnetism is palpable and Eve can feel Villanelle getting close again. “E…ev..” Villanelle tries to squeeze out Eve’s name, but she’s overwhelmed with the pleasure. Eve wants to hear it. Eve needs to hear it. “Say it, Oksana,” Eve demands, “you want to cum for me, don’t you?” Villanelle’s hips start spasming upward into Eve and her legs are convulsing uncontrollably. She whimpers out loudly as she reaches climax and somehow manages to articulate “Eve,” in a full voice as her back arches and her head rolls back further into the bed. Eve vigilantly observes Villanelle’s all-consuming orgasm and gives her a moment to wring out the last bit of energy from her body.

Eve pushes Villanelle’s hair out of her face after she’s finished and reassures her considerately, “good girl, you were such a good girl for me.” Villanelle’s grin expands across her face as she soaks in Eve’s affirmation and the feelings of post-orgasm relaxation. “So, you’re not upset with me anymore?” Villanelle asks jokingly, but with an underlying seriousness, Eve is able to pick up on through Villanelle’s eyes. Eve puts a hand to Villanelle’s cheek and caresses it tenderly. “No, baby. You know I can’t stay mad at you,” Eve replies genuinely, adding “besides, not after you were so good for me.” Eve lays down next to Villanelle, with one hand still loitering on her inner thigh. Villanelle lets out a little giggle and wraps herself in Eve, resting her head against Eve’s chest. 

It’s not ten minutes before Villanelle falls asleep on Eve’s chest, and Eve is fine with it, pleased even. Villanelle tuckered herself out tonight and now she needs to rest, and finally, Eve feels the same way.


	3. be careful

I.  
It’s around five AM when Eve starts to feel some shifting taking place in the bed. The apartment is ever so slightly lit by the gentle entrance of a first glimpse of the sunrise but for the most part its still dark enough to where nothing can be seen in clear detail. They’d only fallen asleep a couple of hours ago, but Villanelle is apparently awake again. Eve is still in a haze of sleepiness as she feels Villanelle’s long, daring fingers make their way down to the gun still attached to Eve’s hip. They slowly curl around the barrel and then Eve can feel the holster unhook from her hips, but she’s still too tired to do anything about it. All Eve manages to let out is, “Oksana, baby?” Upon hearing Eve call her baby, Villanelle forms a smile of both mischief and genuine sweetness. With the gun off of Eve now, Villanelle tosses it to a nearby chair and gently throws her legs over Eve’s thighs, saddling up to straddle her. Villanelle begins carefully undoing Eve’s pant buttons and pushes her shirt up towards her breasts so that her stomach is exposed. Villanelle feels around the soft skin of Eve’s abdomen. She traces her fingers over where her scar would be if it were on Eve’s body. Eve is starting to actually wake now. “Wh...what’re you doing?” Eve says huskily. “Being your good girl, remember? I want you,” Villanelle replies as she leans her head down to Eve’s stomach and begins kissing it tenderly. Eve starts to decide if she wants this again, and it isn’t long before she realizes that she does. 

Villanelle leans over Eve’s body and begins kissing at her neck. Eve can feel Villanelle’s muscular tongue darting against the tender surface of her throat. Villanelle’s hands are running themselves up to Eve’s breasts and she’s pleased to discover no bra. Eve’s nipples are erect and Villanelle dances her fingers over them with care. One of Villanelle’s hands drops down from Eve’s breast and makes its way back to her abdomen, gently approaching Eve’s underwear. Eve gasps as Villanelle approaches her clit. “Just take them off,” Eve says wildly, trying not to sound too pressing. “Of course,” Villanelle rolls off her tongue as she dips her head down to Eve’s waist. All of a sudden, Eve feels teeth scrape her pelvis as Villanelle teases off her pants with her mouth. Eve looks down into Villanelle’s face and her mouth begins to water. Villanelle picks at the soft skin of Eve’s hip with her teeth before slowly removing her pants with her hands, leaving her underwear for a later time. 

Villanelle gets a curious look on her face and she looks over to the chair across the room. She stares for a moment before turning back to Eve. She has an idea. She gets up and retrieves something from the chair. Eve watches as she makes her way back over to her. Shadows cast themselves across Villanelle’s face and Eve can’t discern what expression she’s making. “What is that?” Eve says as she sits up. “It’s for you, madame,” Villanelle replies, toying with the silk belt taken from her gown. Eve shoots a look at Villanelle as if to say “oh, really?” Villanelle pouts a lip and moves closer to Eve on the bed. “But I’ve been so good, don’t I deserve a reward?” Villanelle begs as she reaches for Eve’s palms. Eve says nothing but concedes to let Villanelle tie her hands together with the soft, flowing belt. 

After Villanelle’s tightly wound the silk rope around Eve’s wrists, she puts Eve’s arms above her head and attaches the thin rope to the headboard of her bed. “Don’t move them, please,” Villanelle says to Eve as she trails her lips along the edges of Eve’s face. Eve is capable of relinquishing control over to Villanelle mainly because she’s still in a fog of sleepiness, but also because she wants Villanelle to see her, to want her, to command her. She’s exhausted from being authoritative. Villanelle begins making her way down Eve’s body, rubbing herself up against Eve like a cat. Villanelle lingers on some of Eve’s curves for a moment, pressing her hips into one of Eve’s thighs, showing her how wet she’s become already. Eve’s mind is frantically stirring at the thought of Villanelle’s wet cunt rubbing up against her, up and down her body. “Please, baby...” Eve begins to moan. Villanelle enjoys seeing Eve so feral and decides she wants to tease her, so she slips a hand down her body and slides a long, distinguished finger into her own soaked cunt. Eve’s pupils dilate and her jaw tightens as she watches Villanelle pleasure herself on top of her. Eve desperately craves Villanelle’s prodigious fingers for herself. Eve yanks against the rope to reach out and take Villanelle for herself, but she’s restrained. Villanelle caresses her breasts with one hand while using her expansive digits of the other to manipulate herself. It’s borderline spiritual, Villanelle using her all-knowing extremities to bring herself, as well as Eve indirectly, to the light of formidable arousal. Villanelle begins to whimper, high and exasperated because she knows it’s sending Eve over the edge. It’s a performance for her, and only her. 

Eve starts thrusting her hips up into Villanelle in an attempt to satisfy the yearning in her. Villanelle, who’s still occupied touching herself, notices Eve’s movement and abruptly stops pleasuring herself as if she turns off some internal switch. “I’m sorry, do you think I’d forgotten about you?” Villanelle plays to Eve. “Could you?” Eve replies biting her juicy, thirsting lips. Villanelle takes the hand that was just inside herself and wipes it across Eve’s abdomen. Eve quivers at the touch. Villanelle bends over and licks the length of Eve’s abdomen, now slick with Villanelle’s own sap. As Villanelle does this she works her fingers down, removes Eve’s lace underwear, and spreads her legs wide open. Villanelle can already tell Eve’s soaked, if not just from the evidence in her underwear. “I’ve been starved,” Villanelle says sincerely as she caresses a thumb along Eve’s clit, making her way along her entire entrance. Eve’s hips start bucking up and around as Villanelle teases her. Villanelle giggles and licks her lips in anticipation. Eve can barely handle the teasing as her blood begins to boil. “Where’s my good girl?” Eve says attempting to get a rise out of Villanelle, pleading really. “Right here,” Villanelle answers and she descends quickly into Eve, tongue first. Eve gasps so loudly that she’s probably audible from across the street. The rope holding Eve against the headboard is taut as she pulls down from want. The blood is rushing into her hands. 

Eve is warm with delight. Villanelle claws at the edges of Eve’s thighs and sucks on her ripeness as if she were siphoning the poison out of it. Eve’s whole body is pulsating and the thin satin rope that restricts her seems so trivial now. Eve props her knees up and her feet begin to curl. She can feel Villanelle’s heavy breathing against her clit as she speeds up the movement of her tongue, reaching deeper and deeper into Eve as if she’s endless. Villanelle has wanted this for so long and she’s working herself up so much that she slips herself over one of Eve’s legs and begins grinding, first slowly and then ferociously. Still sucking the life out of Eve, it’s almost too much for her to handle. Villanelle’s body movements have turned entirely ravenous. It’s as if she’s a rabid dog humping uncontrollably on her owner’s leg. All of Eve’s senses are heightened and she needs more, she craves more. With one forceful motion, she breaks free from the headboard, ripping the thin satin belt, and employs her hand behind Villanelle’s head, pulling her further and further into Eve. “Good, baby,” Eve moans out as Villanelle continues to devour her. Villanelle’s appetite is insatiable, but she wants Eve to cum before her, or at least at the same time as her, so she slides a hand up to Eve’s breasts and puts it to work as well. Every part of Villanelle is committed to Eve at this point, and she can tell Eve is about to cum from the way Eve is beckoning Villanelle’s face into her. Eve’s back begins to arch and her legs start to quake as she climaxes into Villanelle’s mouth. Eve’s hands are pressing Villanelle’s head so tightly into herself that she worries she won’t be able to breathe. Villanelle couldn’t care less about breathing right now; she was approaching climax herself as she continues to madly gnash against Eve’s leg. As the last boast of energy liberates itself from Eve’s body, she lets out “Fuck, you’re a good girl, such a gifted girl…” This completely sets Villanelle off and she hysterically continues to maul Eve. Her heat is throbbing intensely. She frantically moves further up Eve’s leg and onto her thigh, charging to a finish. Villanelle cries out as she cums against Eve’s thigh and her abdomen convulses uncontrollably. Villanelle throws her body into Eve’s chest, panting against her warm skin. Eve wraps her tired arms around Villanelle and kisses her sweaty forehead. They catch their breath together in silence before falling back to sleep. 

 

II.  
Villanelle’s phone buzzes on the table next to her bed. She hasn’t checked it since before she got home last night and it’s now about ten o’clock in the morning. A text comes in from Carolyn- “I’m at the bottom of your apartment. Ready for our briefing. Let me in.” Villanelle is still too drained to be frantic. She thinks about warning Eve, but she looks so peaceful sleeping. Villanelle slowly gets up from the bed, because she doesn’t like to be rushed, and puts on a shawl hanging over the back of a nearby chair. It’s not much, but it’s suitable at least. 

Villanelle creeps down the stairs and opens her door. “Good morning, Carolyn,” she says casually. “Is it? You look exhausted. May I come in?” Carolyn replies frankly. Villanelle had hoped they could just talk in the doorway, so as to not wake Eve, but she lets Carolyn in any way. She was the one who got her the apartment, after all. Carolyn needs no introduction and goes directly for the stairs. Villanelle draws a bit of excitement as she watches Carolyn ascend the steps, wondering how this situation will play out. 

Carolyn and Villanelle enter the main floor of the apartment from the stairs and Villanelle looks over to read Carolyn’s face. Nothing. No shock, surprise, or anger present. Eve is just now waking up and is mortified to see Carolyn across the room, standing next to a coy Villanelle. “Oh fantastic, you’re already here, I won’t have to say this information twice,” Carolyn deadpans. “Yesterday the operation took an unexpected turn, as you know, and now we’re feeling for where we stand with Aaron. We, mainly you two, need to be extremely cautious going further with Aaron. Now that he’s noticed cracks in Villanelle’s persona, there’s no telling what he knows,” Carolyn announces matter-of-factly. Eve is still in shock, but she soaks up this information like a sponge. “That should be all I have for you two,” Carolyn finishes, “oh but Eve, could I speak with you outside for a moment? I’ll allow you to get dressed.” Carolyn says this as more of a statement than a question and makes her way down the stairs. 

Once Carolyn’s exited the room Eve gets up from the bed in a frenzy, looking around for her articles of clothing to put back on. As she speedily slips into her outfit from yesterday, she looks up at Villanelle, who is still standing across the room, and says “really?” It’s all she can muster right now, she’ll have to deal with Villanelle later. “I’m sorry, I really did forget, Eve,” Villanelle apologizes, as Eve makes her way across the room and down the stairs. Villanelle actually does feel bad now after seeing Eve’s distraught face. She’ll have to find a way to make it up to her. She mulls over her options while Eve goes to speak to Carolyn outside.

Eve takes a deep breath before opening the door to go outside. Carolyn is leaning against a railing a few feet back from the door. Eve speaks first. “Carolyn, listen I-,” Eve starts. Carolyn cuts her off. “There’s no need to explain yourself to me, Eve. I understand the interworking, the obsession. However, I suggest that if you do continue to conduct your work in this manner that you carry an extra pair of clothes on you at all times. Your outfit is rather drab the second day in a row.” As usual, this is said in a practical manner with a tinge of humor, but Eve picks up on the underlying warning. “I’ll keep that in mind,” Eve replies candidly. 

 

III.  
When Eve returns to the main floor of the apartment Villanelle is in the kitchen cutting up various fruits. “I’m making you a smoothie,” she says pleasantly. Eve tries not to be mad because she knows it’s her fault as much as Villanelle’s, but she can’t help it. “A warning would’ve been nice,” Eve snipes. Villanelle stops cutting the fruit and walks over to Eve. “I’ve said I’m sorry Eve, I truly forgot and I didn’t think any warning would help at that point,” Villanelle replies genuinely. “Plus, it’s not my fault I forgot. I was a bit preoccupied last night…” Villanelle says as she pulls seductively at the bottom of Eve’s shirt. Eve’s forehead tightens and she pushes Villanelle’s arms away from her. “I’ve gotta go,” Eve states harshly as she goes to pick up her bag and put on her shoes. “Please, Eve,” Villanelle begs, “I’m making you a smoothie, you’ll love it.” Eve has all her stuff together. Eve realizes how stiff she’s being with Villanelle and how unwarranted it really is. She puts a hand on Villanelle’s cheek. “I’m sorry, you’re right. It wasn’t your fault. I’ve still got to go,” Eve says, and within thirty seconds she’s out the door. Villanelle is disappointed, but she knows this won’t last long.

Villanelle finishes making the smoothie and drinks it on her bed. She has no further plans for the day, so she’ll be waiting for a text or call from Eve at any moment.


End file.
